how_i_met_your_motherfandomcom-20200223-history
Stuart
Stuart Bowers and his wife, Claudia, have been friends of the gang since before 2005. Show Outline Season 1 In January of 2006, Stuart and Claudia were getting married after being together for three years (despite the fact that Claudia was way out of Stuart's league, according to Barney). Ted, Barney, Marshall and Lily were all invited to the wedding. Since Robin had just broken up with Derek, Ted decided to invite her to be his "plus one". After Claudia warned Ted that he couldn't bring Robin because he hadn't checked "plus one" on his RVSP, Ted asked Stuart if it would be alright to bring Robin. Stuart assured Ted that he would convince Claudia to bend. However, this triggered a fight and Stuart broke up with Claudia the day before the wedding. Marshall and Ted headed over to Stuart and Claudia's home to convince Stuart to make up with Claudia. Stuart was excited about being single again. Marshall told Stuart that he shouldn't get married if he wasn't sure that he really wanted to be with Claudia. Thinking about it, Stuart realized that he really did want to marry Claudia. He ran to MacLaren's where he and Claudia made up and they were happily wed. ( ) The couple took their honeymoon in Hawaii. Before boarding the plane, Stuart convinced Claudia to apologize for snapping at Ted on the phone and because of that, Ted was able to reunite with Victoria whom he met at the wedding. ( ) Season 2 When Stuart accompanied Marshall, Ted, Barney and Brad to Marshall's bachelor party in Foxwoods, he kept making cliché jokes about marriage and suggested it wasn't all it's cracked up to be. ( ) Season 4 Stuart developed a drinking problem and the gang all attended his intervention. They found it to be such a moving experience, they started holding interventions for other things. ( ) Season 6 In 2010, Stuart and Claudia had a daughter. At first they couldn't agree on a name but when the baby got sick and they couldn't admit her to the hospital without a name, in unison they agreed on "Esther." ( ) Season 8 In 2012, Ted said Stuart borrowed his Red Cowboy Boots for Halloween and never returned them despite claiming to have done so the day after. Sometime later, Ted called Stuart a "horrible human being" at his daughter's christening. However, Stuart had actually returned the boots to Barney at the bar. He told Barney that his wife borrowed them to dress as for Halloween, adding, "Can you believe Ted thinks a guy can get laid wearing these?" Barney immediately says, "Challenge Accepted". ( ) Season 9 It is revealed at Barney and Robin's wedding weekend that at Lily and Marshall's wedding, Stuart passed off Ted's gift (coffeemaker) as his own to strengthen his relationship with Claudia.( ) This made Marshall and Lily think for years that Ted never gave them a wedding gift and made Ted believe that he never got a thank you note for the gift. It is also implied that Stuart may be having an affair. Family Episode Appearances # # # # # # # External Links * * Category:Recurring characters Category:Males